The present disclosure relates to semiconductor structures, and particularly to semiconductor structures employing recessed single crystalline source and drain embedded in an upper portion of a buried single crystalline rare earth oxide layer of a semiconductor-on-insulator substrate, and methods of manufacturing the same.
High source resistance or high drain resistance adversely impacts the performance of a field effect transistor by limiting the on-current of the field effect transistor. Thus, devices formed on a semiconductor-on-insulator (SOI) substrate having a thin top semiconductor layer is prone to performance degradation due to reduction in thickness of the source and the drain. For extremely thin semiconductor-on-insulator (ETSOI) devices in which the top semiconductor layer has a thickness less than 30 nm, the problem of high source resistance and high drain resistance significantly degrades the on-current and the overall performance of the ETSOI devices.